ABSTRACT This proposal requests partial support for an international meeting on Myogenesis as part of the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) series to be held at the Renaissance Tuscany Il Ciocco in Lucca (Barga), Italy June 8-14, 2019. The international meeting on GRC Myogenesis has historically been viewed as one of the preeminent skeletal muscle meetings, attracting speakers and attendants from around the world. The major goal of the 2019 Conference is to broaden our current knowledge on the cellular and molecular mechanisms that control the formation, the maintenance and the regeneration of skeletal muscle. Leaders in the field will present recent unpublished data to educate conference attendees while stimulating interactive discussion amongst the group. GRC will convene invited speakers to the GRC to exchange new information on the underlying mechanisms of skeletal muscle development, homeostasis and regeneration. These topics will be communicated through nine scientific sessions focusing on: Building and maintaining skeletal muscle (I&II); Satellite cells and regeneration; The complexity of skeletal muscle architecture; Extrinsic regulation of the muscle microenvironment; Intrinsic signaling in muscle cells; Epigenetic, transcriptional, and post-transcriptional regulation of myogenesis; Cellular and molecular mechanisms of muscular diseases and a keynote lecture on Historical perspective on muscle development. In addition, four evening poster sessions will stimulate interactions between all attendees. GRS is a two-day conference program targeting graduate students and postdocs that takes place immediately preceding the GRC. The GRS will conduct four sessions of talks and two poster sessions by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Additional program events will ensure maximal level of interaction between established scientists and junior scientists/trainees. They include poster sessions, 2 sessions of 1-minute poster presentation that will provide a forum for junior scientists to present their work and receive feedback from other participants, meet the experts breakfast, specific social events and informal gatherings in the afternoons. These activities represent a unique opportunity for the next generation of scientists to present their research on myogenesis, interact with their peers, and form new collaborations. Thus, we expect the 2019 Myogenesis GRC will provide an ideal scenario to stimulate new breakthroughs in muscle biology, that will benefit attendees at every professional level and to place the field in a better position to accelerate the advancement of muscle biology and thus the development of new therapies for muscle.